Not Crazy, Just Unwell
by LovelyVentures
Summary: This is what might have happened if Bella had gone to live with Renee in Florida. Her new highscool experiances. This is a BxE, BxOC. Mystery, Angst, Romance
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- THIS FANFIC WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF PEOPLE LIKE THE IDEA. I HAVE ANOTHER TWILIGHT FANFICTION RIGHT NOW AS WELL THAT I'M WORKING ON, THOUGH IF THIS IS WELL LIKE I WILL CONTINUE. ENJOY!_**

**This is a fanfiction of what might have happened if Bella went to Florida with Renee in New Moon. Jacob is not in this.**

I had screamed at Charlie for hours before I gave up. I couldn't go, I wouldn't go, but I am. I knew they were only doing this because they thought it was the best for me. I appreciated it, but I couldn't go. If I left Forks I would forget. The thought was terrifing. I shook as another sob ran through me. Renee was due to arrive at the house any minute. She had called a littlw while ago saying she had just landed. I clutched the sheet on my bed. I would not forget, _him._ Even if it would be like he never existed, I would not forget. The doorbell rang downstairs. Mom must be here, I thought. I clutched the sheets tighter. She was comeing to take me away. I heard Charlie open the door. Then there was whispering between them. I knew they were talking about me, though I couldn't make myself care. Then there were footsteps on the stairs. My door opened and Renee's face appeared in the doorway. "Oh my baby!" ,she called and ran to me. She wrapped me in a hug. "My poor baby. Don't worry Bella. I'm here to take you to Florida with me. You'll be in sunny Florida soon." Her words were supposed to comfort but it only made everything worse. Sunny Florida, rang through my head and even though I would not let myself think about why it bothered me, I burst into tears. Mom hugged my tighter. "I don't want to go. Please don't make me." ,I whimpered. Renee burst into tears with me. She didn't like seeing her strong girl so sad. I forced myself to stop crying, I had to be stong for them. I would go because then they would feel better and not worry so much. I would go, for them.

The plane ride was long but I didn't ay attention. Mom was sitting next to me reading a magizine. "You'll really love Floride, Bella. Once you get used to it, and we live right on the beach so you can even take a walk on the beach from time to time. The view is amazing. It's too bad the plane ride is so long. Why don't you read while you wait. How about Withering Heights. I brought that for you, here." She handed me my worn old withered copy of Withering Height. I turned away and squezzed my eyes shut. "What's wrong honey? You love Withering Heights." ,she said. "Not anymore." , my voice came out monotone. Renee seemed to understand.

**Renee Pov:**

Wow, Charlie was right. My baby is such a mess. What had that boy done to her? She can't even read Withering Heights without remembering him. Maybe if there was something to get her mind off of everything? "Why don't you listen to the radio, then?" ,I asked. She shook her head. Oh. My. Goodness.

We arrived at the airport in Florida. Right on schedual. Phil wasn't in town because of a game that required him to be in another state for a few days. I hoped I could get Bella to snap out of what she was going throw before he got back. I didn't want him to see her like this. The house was quiet when we got there. I showed Bella around before going off to bed. I wasn't asleep for very long it seemed before I woke up to a peirceing scream. It was Bella. I ran to her room. To find her sitting up in her bed sweating. Her eyes were wide. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked her trying to hide my panic. "Just a bad dream she whispered." The next day she was supposed to go to school. I was worried at first that she wouldn't go, but she got up willingly. She ate breakfast then went to take the bus. I hopped she would be okay today.

**Bella Pov:**

I walked to the bus stop and say down to wait. I waited in silence a few other people were waiting also. Some even looking like other students. Then something caught my attention across the street. There was a boy chaseing after a peice of paper that was fluttering around in the wind. Suddenly the paper flew farther and landed in the middle of the road. Without thinking I ran out to it and picked it up. It lokked like math homework. I looked up to see him on the edge of the sidewalk looking at me with a horrified look. Then he gaze looked to the side. I followed it and saw what he was looking at. There was a huge truck racing straight for me. I looked at it as it approached. It was werid I wasn't even scared. I just stood there. "Bella move!" , a beautiful voice screamed. I smiled. Edward. "Move now, Bella." He was angery, furious. It was possitivly the best sound I've ever heard. I didn't move.

**Boy Chaseing after paper's Pov:**

Oh no. Ahhh. That stupid homework, it just had to fall out of my bag and make me chase after it. Oh great now it's in the middle of the street. I stopped at the curb. Then someone caught my eye. I was a girl, she was so pretty. She had long brown wavy hair,and deep brown eyes, her skin was pale and creamy looking. There was something about her face though that bothered me. Her eyes were blank looking unseeing almost. Her whole expression was blank. She walked out to the middle of the street and picked up my homework paper. Then a noise caught my attention, I looked over to see a moving truck comeing straight for her. The driver was on the phone and didn't even seem to be paying attention. He didn't see her at all, he was going to hit her. It was my fault too. I looked on in horror. Her eyes met mine and seemed to read the panic there. She looked at the truck and turned to face it. What the hell?, I thought. Why isn't she moveing. Could she be frozen in fear. No, she doesn't look scared. She doesn't look anything. I watched her for a moment, stunned. Then she did something that scared me and amazed me at the same time, she smiled. It wasn't even a determined smile, like I laugh in the face of danger smile. I wasn't a sad smile like oh I want to die and now I am. No, she seemed genuinely happy for that breif moment. Then I noticed she looked a bit confused. The truck was closer now, but she didn't move. She stayed in place. He was going to hit her. Oh No. I looked away waiting for the inevitable sound of impact. There was none. I looked up, she had jumped to the curb at the last second. Was this girl nuts. I made my way across the street, carefuly, to her.

**Bella:**

The boy who was chaseing after the paper walked across the street toward me, an incredulous look on his face mixed with relief. "Are you okay?" ,were his first words. It seemed though that instead of are you okay he was asking if I was crazy. I figured that's what he thought. I nodded and handed him his paper. He took it. "Thanks. My name is Sean." "Bella", I answered though I knew my voice sounded lifeless to him. "Well, Bella, I apreciate that you got my paper for me but did you have to almost get killed doing it. I mean, I thought you were dead." ,he said. I shuttered. "Sorry." ,I said not knowig what else to say. He shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. Just don't scare a guy like that again." Again? ,I thought. How did he know he would see me again. "Are you new to town?" ,he asked. I nodded. "Are you going to Swanson High?", he asked. "Yeah I am." That was the name of my new high school. "Cool", he said. "Do you want to sit togather on the bus. I can show you around the school, or something. This is your first day right?" I nodded again and the bus pulled in. We gave the driver money and took our seats. "So do you want to explain to me why you didn't move when you saw the truck comeing at you, and waited til the last possible second before moving?" ,Sean asked. I shook my head, not particularlly wanting to admitt to him that I might be crazy. It was possible, but I didn't want to think about that. All I wanted to think about was the voice. I was surprised that hearing it didn't send me into agony. "Do you at least want to tell me why you were smileing, as the truck was about to hit you?" ,he asked sarcasticly. "I was just remembering something." ,I said drifting off. "You are strange." ,Sean said and for some reason everything seemed to be clearer. My mind didn't want to block my emotions anymore. Hearing _his _voice did that. Almost dieing did that, and hearing Sean say I was strange did that. "Yes, I am." , I said and was suprised to find that my voice didn't sound lifeless for once. I looked over to see Sean stareing at me strangely. "You know your not supposed to admitt that." ,he said smileing. For the rest of the ride Sean talked about the school, and his friends. He seemed pretty popular actually. "You know", I said after he finished talking about his friends. "I don't think you should hang out with me if you want to stay popular. I mean people don't tend to get along with me anymore. Besides that I'm extreamely clutzy."

**Sean Pov:**

I was sitting next to Bella. She was strange but for some reason that made me like her even more. I had just finished talking about my friends when she said something that threw me. "You know", she said. "I don't think you should hang out with me if you want to stay popular. I mean people don't tend to get along with me anymore. Besides that I'm extreamely clutzy." I looked at her confused by her words, and what does _anymore_ mean. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't people get along with you?", I asked hopeing she would be more clear. "Well my antisocial behavior sometimes offends people, and like you said they think I strange." ,she said. "Why do you say _anymore_?", I wondered again out loud. Her face seemed to cloud over. "I can't talk about it, now." ,she said. Instantly this made me want to know.

**to be continued...(maybe)...(read A/N)...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-OKAY I DECIDED THAT I WOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY. JUST SO YOU KNOW THOUGH, I HAVE NOT THE BEST GRAMMER SKILLS. YOU WILL HAVE TO JUST DEAL WITH THAT THOUGH BECAUSE THE WHOLE BETA THING JUST SEEMS KIND OF ANNOYING TO ME. SERIOUSLY IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE A FEW MINOR SPELLING ERRORS THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM. I DID NOTICE THOUGH SOME OF THE USER NAMES THAT LOOKED FAMILAR TO ME FROM MY OTHER TWILIGHT FAN FIC. SO DOUBLE THANKS TO **.All.The.Pretty.Corpses.,EdwardsOtherWoman, Bella-with-the-blue-eyes, and rmanley237. Thanks also to Jay.Marisa, Brittles, deepcutfighter, TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb, and bloody-hurt.**Now for Chapter 2. ENJOY! By the by the song is Time Stands Still by All American Rejects.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Bella Pov:**

The walk from the bus to school was a short one. Sean walked with me there and took me to the office to get my schedual. My first class was English, Sean didn't have that class but he walked me there and said he would even take me to my next class. I told him it wasn't necessary, that I could find my way. He relunctantly agreed and said he would meet her at lunch. She wondered why he was so persistant to know her. Didn't he see she wasn't all there, that she was broken in peices. The only reason she felt like she could get through the day was because of earlier that morning. When she had her breif moment of insanity. She opened the door of the English classroom and walked inside. She noticed that this school was actually pretty small. Not like Forks small, though. It was way smaller than her old school in Phionix, though. She walked to a seat in the back cornor of the classroom after the teacher said she could sit whereever she wanted. There were a few people in the room already. It didn't seem like there were many seats though, so not a very big class. There were probably twenty seats. She felt the eyes following here as she walked. Normally she would he been embarassed, or worried that she would trip. This time was different she didn't care. She sat down and grabbed her old notebook out of her backpack. She opened it to a blank page, to get ready to take notes. More people entered but she didn't bother looking up. Suddenly a couple girls walked into the room. They sat down in front of her. "Your the new girl." ,a girls voice said. She looked up to see the girl in front of her was talking to her. She had long black hair and dark green eyes. She had a unique kind of pretty about her. She was acctually probably gorgeous by anyone elses standereds. Her eyes were slightly glareing as she took in my plain clothes and looks. Her nose turned up in disgust. I just gave her a blank look and nodded. She looked over to the two other girls by her, they were both blonde. One had blue eyes the other brown eyes. They were pretty and had high end clothing. "I'm Veronica, and this is Kate and Felicity." ,Veronica said. "I'm Bella." ,I said. Veronica turned back around clearly disinterested in me. I looked down at my notebook and wrote my name at the top. I started to doodle images at the top of the page when I suddenly heard music. The lyrics screamed out of Veronica's headphones.

**You, You**

**Him and Her**

**Life is Turned**

**The day I knew you would leave...**

**I can barley breathe**

**Can you hear me scream? **(I choked back tears. I couldn't listen to this. It fit so perfectly.)

**ohhhhh**

**Thrown in all directions**

**You, epitome of perfection **(I couldn't choke back a gasp.)

**She's lost her will**

I wrapped my arms around myself, to hold myself togather. I squezzed my eyes shut. "Veronica?", I said opening my eyes. She turned around and a confused look crossed her face. "Can you please turn the music off?" ,I begged. "Why?" she asked. "I don't like it." She looked shocked. "How can you not like music?" I just shrugged. "Whatever.", she said. "Freak.", Veronica said under her breath loud enough for me and her friends to hear. They chuckled. Just then the teacher started talking.

"Good Morning class. As you may have noticed we have a new student. Her name is Isabella Swan. Please try to make her feel welcome.", the teacher said and I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss. Swan.", the teacher asked see my hand. "I prefer Bella actually.", I said. "Alright then Bella it is."

The class went by slowly but eventually it did go by. The next class seemed to be the same, it was Math, which I despised. Unfortunatly Veronica and her friends also had this class with me as well. Finally it was time for lunch. I had planned on eating alone, certain that Sean had long forgotten me. I was wrong as soon as I had gotten my lunch he called out my name. I looked over to see him surrounded by people. They were all sitting under a huge oak tree away from everyone else on two picnic tables pulled togather. I seems most of the students here ate outside. Sean was waveing at me. He was sitting by a bunch of guys and a few girls. I also notice that Veronica and her friends sat there as well. For a moment when I saw her I thought I'd just pretend I didn't hear Sean and just eat alone like I wanted. Though I went over anyway. I mean even if Veronica says something unpleasant, why should it matter? The only thing that matters anymore is Charlie and Renee. The lyrics of earlier echoed in my head for a moment. **She's lost her will.** I shivered and made my way to Sean. He moved over to let me sit down. "What's she doing her?", Veronica's voice said. "I invited her to sit here Veronica.", Sean said in an annoyed voice. "Why she's so weird. Did you know she can't stand even to listen to music.", her tone was sarcastic. "I turned on my ipod for like a second and she told me to turn it off because she didn't like music." Sean looked at me questioningly. "It's not the actual music, just the lyrics.", I said defensivly. I picked at my food, not really concentrating on the conversation. "Why not? It's about a guy who got dumped. Oh, Bella, Is that why you got dumped." I wasn't listening I tried to drownd her voice and everything else out. My cheast ached a little when the word dumped broke through my barrier. Dumped, didn't even come close to covering it. I unconsiously wrapped my arms around myself. "Bella are you okay?", Sean asked from beside me. I nodded. The rest of lunch went by the the rest of the day. Sean was in my next class along with Veronica again, the class was music. It didn't bother me though. Then I had Art, no P.E. That was the only good thing. I walked to the bus stop and saw Sean waiting there. "Hey Bella.", he called. "Hey.", I mumbled. We sat down in the same seats togather as that morning. "Hey Bella can I ask you something?" I looked at him weary. "Depends.", I answered. "Well it's about what Veronica said earlier. The song and how you were dumped is that true?", he asked looking embarassed. My cheast ached as if to let me know it was waiting to split open. I let out a long breath. "Yeah.", I said. When I looked at him there was sympathy in his eyes. "How long has it been?", he asked. I tried not to thing about it. "Five months.", came my reply. "I'm sorry Sean, but I really can't talk about it." I looked to the window. "It must have been pretty bad." You have no idea.

The bus pulled over to the curb and Sean and I got out. "Hey Bella.", he called before I walked away. "Yeah." He looked embarassed. "Well I know I don't know well yet but do you want to walk to the bus stop togather tommorrow?", he asked. "Uh sure.", I said. I explained how to find my house which turned out to be pretty easy, because it turned out he lived only a few houses down. We agreed on a time and then I went home to find Renee already home. Kindergardeners got out earlier than highschoolers. "How was your first day?", she asked. "Good.",I said walking to my room.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- Chapter 3 here. The song is I Miss You by Blink182. Thanks top all the reviewers that have read this story and _**Not Boring Boarding Schools. Thanks to _TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb, deepcutfighter, EdwardsOtherWoman, bloody-hurt, rmanley237, PearlAngel16, and Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike._

**Chapter 3:**

"Bella. Bella. Wake up Bella.", I heard somewhere in the cornors of my mind. Something was shakeing me. Then I opened my eyes to see my mom with a worried expression. I was vaugely aware that my lungs hurt. I must have been screaming. I had the dream again. Why was I suprised? I had it every night. "Bella are you okay honey? You were screaming." ,She said. "I'm fine, Mom. Really I'm fine I just had a bad dream. That's all." ,I tried to reasure her. She wasn't reasured from her expression. "Do you want to talk about it, sweety? It might make you feel better.", she asked. I atomatically put my arms around myself to keep from falling apart. I squezzed my eyes shut. My mom saw my discomfort and went on. "Bella, you don't have to talk about what happened before just tell me what happened in the dream.",she said. I looked up at her expression, she wasn't going to let it go. I let out a deep breath. "I was running in the woods.", I said hopeing she wouldn't press for more. She did of course. "Why were you running in the woods?", she asked. "I was following _him."_ I said this low and almost at a whisper. "Charlie told you what happened right?" ,I said. She nodded but still looked like she wanted to know more. I wasn't able to say more though so I told her I was just going to take a shower and get ready for school. I had woken up two hours earlier but that was okay. I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep anyway. THe two hours extra I tried to watch t.v but it seemed impossible with nothing remotely interesting on. I decided to walk along the beach instead. The beach was litterally almost in the backyard of the house. I only had to walk a few feet to get there. I looked up and down the beach. No one was around. This must not be a popular spot for beach goers, she thought. She sat down on the sand and looked out at the ocean. She could see a pier jutting out over the wave about a mile down. She looked over the wave of the ocean and remembered the last time she had been at the beach. She had been with Jacob and she had found out that...She stopped the memory abruptly and pushed the memory back into the very back of her mind. I can't think about it, can't remember. I just wish I could here his voice again in my head. Why had she heard him? Was she really crazy? It's possible. Was it because she was in danger and she remembered somewhere in the back of her memory that it was always with who saved her. She shook her head of all thoughts. One broke through though. "Edward.", she whispered as she clutched at the acheing whole in her chest. Tears fell down her face, and she rolled up into a ball. After she was sure she wouldn't breaksdown again she walked back to the house. She passed a mirror and saw how blotched and tear streacked her face was. She ran water over her face and when she was sure no one would notice she layed down on the couch. Just as soon as she sat down though the door bell rang. Her mom down the hall in her room called,"Bella, can you get that?" "Yeah.",I called back. I opened up the door to see Sean standing there. Oh, it must be time for school.

**Sean Pov:**

I showed up at Bella's door at the time we agreed to yesterday. I was suprised to find that she was Renee's daughter. My mother was friends with her, apparently they had yoga class togather. Renee came over sometimes and I always remembered her saying she had a daughter that didn't live with her. She had said once that she was my age. I never once imagined her daughter could be anyone like Bella. Renee had said how mature she was and how togather she always was. I wish I knew what had happened. Bella said she was dumped. I didn't remember Renee ever telling my mother about that. Suddenly I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I looked up to see Bella opening the door. She looked the same as she had yesterday with the distant look in her eyes. I also noticed that she looked tired. "Hi.",I said. "Hi.", she replied. She opened the door wider and invited me in. I walked in and saw Renee walking down the hall. "Oh, Sean.",she said looking suprised. I smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Dywer.",I said. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Renee. So, Sean did your mom send you to tell me that yoga is canceled. They said it might be this week." ,she went on. "Actually, I'm here to walk with Bella to the bus stop." Renee looked takein back, then she smiled. "Oh, you two have met. That's wonderful.", she said and Bella rolled her eyes. The Renee looked at her daughter. "Bella, why didn't you tell me? And why are you covered in sand?" I looked at Bella and noticed in fact she was. "I went for a walk on the beach earlier.", Bella explained. "Well, maybe you should change before you go." Bella nodded and left Renee and I standing by the kitchen. We walked to the living room and sat down. Suddenly I knew I wanted to ask Renee something. "Um, Mrs. D, I mean Renee?" She looked at me curious. "Yes.",she asked. I shifted uncomfortably. "What- What happened to Bella?" ,I now felt stupid asking but I wanted to know. I felt maybe I should explain better. "I mean she seems kind of uh, distant. Did something happen..." Renee cut me off. "I know what your talking about Sean." She sighed. "She's been like this for about five months now." But what happened?, everything inside me screamed. "Bella, had never liked anyone before. She never even showed interest. Then when she went and moved in with her father, I told you I was divorced, she started going out with someone there. I didn't even find out until about a few weeks after they started dateing when I was called by someone saying that Bella was in the hospital in Phionix." I scrunched up my face in confusion. I thought her ex-husband lived in Washington. She went on. "She had left Forks and flew to Washington because they had a misunderstanding or so she said. He went after her to Phionix with his father and one of his sisters. Who had been like her best friend or so Charlie said. I turned out Bella went to see him in Phionix in there hotel room. She had fallen down a flight of stairs and out a window." Wow! "I met him in the hospital. He didn't leave her side once. Then about five months ago..." ,she trailed off. I turned around to see Bella standing on the other side of the room. Her arms were wrapped around herself. "He left, along with his family.", she whispered. Renee put her arms around her daughter. A few tears fell. "I'm sorry, baby." ,Renee said. "It's fine mom.",she said. "Let's go, okay?" ,she said to me. We left after that her tears stopped. Though she kept her arms around herself. We walked in silence to the bus stop. "Are you okay?" ,I asked her as soon as we were at the bus stop. She smiled though it was strained. "I'm fine. It just hurts to remember.",she whispered to herself the last part though it was loud enough for me to hear. I shivered."

**Bella Pov:**

This morning was difficult, but I guess Sean should know why I act the way I do. Class went by slowly and it was actually pretty nice. Lunch was better than yesterday yet with Veronica there I wouldn't go as far as saying it was enjoyable. Then we had music class. All day I had been dreading this class. Today we were supposed to go over 'love songs'. I wasn't to sure about it yet, but it was next class. I had been planing on skipping it. Unfortunatly Veronica had decided she was going to walk with me to music. So, that ment I was going. I sat down in my seat in the back of the room. If this wasn't the day for 'love songs' this would probably have been my favorite class of the day. The teacher was an easygoing kind of guy who wasn't dull and was pretty funny, actually. The day before we had listened to classical music and without the lyrics it was quite peaceful. Today was different though. I knew what was comeing I knew what it would do to me. I tried to make myself as small as I could in the seat. Sean sat next to me and Veronica on the other side, that figures. She was going on about something unimportant and kept glanceing over at Sean to see if he was really paying attention. Like me he was not. "Hey. Hey, Sean. Are you even listening to a word I am saying?" ,Veronica said annoyence dripping from her tone. Sean looked up startled from his thoughts. "Oh, sorry Veronica I was just thinking about something." Sean looked over at me with a quizical look on his face than back to Veronica with an apoligetical one. Then the teachers musical toned voice called out to everyone to quiet down. The he started. "All right everyone. As you should already know today we will be listening to love songs. Weather they be sad, happy, or tragic.", a few groans could be heard from the people who wanted to sing today. "Be happy, people. You get a whole class to do nothing but listen to music. Of course you don't get to choose it, but still." ,the music teacher slipped in the first cd. Music filled the room and for now I couldn't hear the lyrics. Then they came but I blocked them out. I tried to think about anything else that would distract me. I thought about my room in Renee's house and how I could get a new desk possibly. I imagined the right desk. I realized that three songs had already gone by. Unfortunatly I started to listen to the first lyrics of the next song.

**Hello there angel from my nightmare.**

The lyrics brought the song to my full attention no matter how much I wanted to drown it out. Angel of my nightmare. That sounds familiar.

**The shadow in the backround of the moor, the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the vally. We can live like Jack and Sally if you want. Were you can always find me. We'll have Halloween on Christmas and in the night we'll wish this never ends. We'll wish this never ends. **

**I miss you.**

**I miss you.**

**I miss you.**

**I miss you.**

I tried to with hold my tears. My arms wrapped around my waist. To anyone else it would probably look like I was sleeping. Sean knew different though. "Are you okay?",he asked wrapping an arm around me. The lyrics pushed through my mind once again.

**Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I can not sleep. I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creeping along. So haunting everytime.**

So choked cry came from me. Veronica's voice was heard from beside me. "Is she crying?" ,she asked. I got up from my seat and left the room. Unfortunatly the lyrics followed my down the hall.

**Don't waste you time on me. Your already the voice inside my head. Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head.**

**I miss you.**

**I miss you.**

I miss you, I thought. I was running down the hall. The song had not been totally destroyed on me though, it made me think. The line that said, your already the voice inside my head reminded me and made me think. Maybe I can hear his voice again.

I ran straight to Renee's house. No one was home. Renee was at school with her kindergardeners no doubt. I stayed in the house and just tried to keep togather. After a few hours I started to cook something, when the doorbell rang. I looked through the peep hole and saw Sean standing there. I opened the door. He looked uneasy. "Are you okay?" ,he asked. I nodded. "That's good.", he replied. "Hey, I just wanted to ask if you want to come. Uh, some of my friend from school are going down to the peir. We might even go swimming. Want to come?" I thought about it and nodded. "Okay", he said. "I'll wait hurry up and get your bathing suit on. You should wear clothes over top though. It's supriseingly chilly today. I nodded and motioned for him to sit in the living room while I changed. I ended up wearing a light blue one peice swimsuit with holes on the sides. Then I put on a pair of jeans and a huge, baggy dark green jacket Renee said I could have. I slid into tennis shoes and went to get Sean from the living room. Maybe swimming can get my mind off of things.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- The next chapter we'll be out sjortly after this one so I will dedicate this story to all my reviewers of every story I ever posted on fanfiction. Thanks to all Chapter 4._**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sean Pov:**

Bella and I walked along the shoreline of the beach. She stared out across the blue waters as I watched her face. I had learned so much about her in the few days I had known her. I had also realized that I liked her, alot. Maybe if I can get her to get over whoever left her she would go out with me. I bet she could be happy too. Her eyes they were so beautiful their deep chocolate brown, yet they seemed pepetually void of all emotions but pain and sadness. How could anyone leaving effect her so? Who would even do such a thing? Poor, sweet Bella.

Suddenly she looked ahead of us and I followed her eyes. There was a group of people standing under the peir. We walked up to them and I introduced them to Bella. She already knew a few of them like Veronica, Kate, and Felicity though I wasn't sure she would be entirely excited about seeing them. Then I introduced her to Rob, my heavily muscled friend in which I would never want to get in a fight with. Rob smiled at Bella and for a second I though I saw a flicker of a smile cross her face as well then it just returned to sadness. Next, I introduced her to Derek and Drake who were twins. They seemed to like Bella as well.

Then I introduced her to the last four. Jared, and his followers Link, Zac, and Jeb. After the introductions we sat under the peir for a while. The sky seemed to darken and it was apparent that a storm might be on the way. There wasn't anyone else even on the beach. We all talked for awhile about a number of things. Mostly I talked to Drake about an upcomeing basketball game and watched Bella from the cornor of my eye. She was quiet but she spoke to a Rob sometimes. Then Jared said that we should go on the top of the peir to the end. Veronica folloed him, meaning her friends and Jareds friend followed so eveyone else had no choice but to follow.

We made it up on the top of the peir and I looked up nervously at the sky. Was it just me or did I hear thunder? We walked silently to the end of the peir were Jared looked off the end thoughfully. "Hey", he said "Did you see that thing on t.v the other day? With the people who jumped of the end of the peir on the beach down the coast. It looked fun. Maybe someone should jump off." Jared looked around for volunteers.

"Are you crazy?", I said. "They jumped off the end, but they knew who deep the water was to catch them. If one of us jumped we might hit the bottom. It looks like it's going to storm anyway." Jared did seem backtracked by my statement at all.

"Come on, Sean. Don't be scared.", Jared said in a low voice. Rob spoke up. "Seans right Jared. It's dangerous." Then a small voice spoke up.

"I'll do it." I turned horrified. I knew who that voice belonged to.

**Bella Pov: **

Sean and I walked along the beach toward the peir. I could feel this stare on the back of my neck so I looked out at the water instead of at him. Suddenly a movment in front of me caught my eye. There were ten teenagers watching us approach. As we got close Sean said hello to everyone and went about introduceing me. I saw Veronica and her friends. I didn't need to be introduced to them. I had figured they would be here. Then Sean motioned toward a very large and muscular guy with brown eyes and wavy hair. He reminded me of someone, I refused to let myself think of that person though. Sean told me his name was Rob.

The muscled guy whom I assumed was Rob smiled and I could help but smiled slightly back. Then I was introduced to twin boys, about Seans height maybe shorter. They had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were cute looking. They waved at me as we were introduced. Then I was introduced to the last four boys. The one in the middle of them seemed to be like their leader though. He was tanned and had dark unruly hair and dark eyes. The three boys around him were muscled but nowhere near Robs size, were as he was lanky looking. Sean told me his name was Jared and his friends were Link, Zac, and Jeb. After the introductions Sean went and talked to Drake and Derek. I walked over to Rob.

"Hello.", I said. He looked up at me and seemed suprised that I was talking to me. "Hi.", he said uncertinly. I looked uncertainly at the ground by where he now sat. "Do you mind if I sit down?" ,I asked. "No.", he replied. He stared at me for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Most girls are intimidated by my size so they don't usually start talking to me as soon as they meet me. You don't seem to be like that.", he said. I couldn't help but smile a little. "No, that's probably because I used to be friend with someone bigger than you before and you remind me of him though.", I said. Rob chuckled and we started talking about Florida and school. It turned out that he went to our school but he was only a junior, which was shocking because of his size. I looked aropund at everyone else too from time to time and noticed that Veronica and her friends would only talk to Jared and his friends. I even wondered if Jared and Veronica were going out. Sometimes I caught Sean stareing at me and Rob talking too. Then I noticed Jared and Veronica stand up.

"Hey, guys.", Jared said. "Were going up to the top of the peir to the end. You coming?" With that him and Veronica followed by their friends went toward the stairs to the peir. Drake and Derek followed behind as well. Sean walked over to Rob and I and we walked togather up to the peir. We walked the peir in silence keeping back from the group in front of us. I noticed Sean stareing up at the sky every now and then but didn't think anything of it. Then we got to the end everyone looked over the edge into the water. I sat on the railing.

"Hey" Jared said suddenly. "Did you see that thing on t.v the other day? With the people who jumped of the end of the peir on the beach down the coast. It looked fun. Maybe someone should jump off." He looked around for volunteers. Sean spoke up though.

"Are you crazy? They jumped off the end, but they knew who deep the water was to catch them. If one of us jumped we might hit the bottom. It looks like it's going to storm anyway." Jared didn't seem put off. "Come on, Sean. Don't be scared.", Jared said and Sean's face mouth tightened. Rob backed him up though. "Sean's right Jared. It's dangerous." My mind suddenly whirled at the word dangerous. It would be dangerous wouldn't it? Like when I almost got hit by the car. Maybe, maybe I could hear the voice again. The promise I made to him not to be reckless and stupid. Ha, why would I keep that? There was no point.

"I'll do it.", I said. Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions. I got up and repeated my words. "I'll do it.", I said. Jared smiled his friends looked uneasy, and Sean. Well Sean looked down right mad. "No, Bella. It's dangerous.", he said. The thought made me smile slightly. I would hear his voice, I knew it. "I know.",I said as I walked forward to the edge. Sean grabbed my arm. "Don't be stupid. Do you want to get killed?",he asked pulling me from the edge. I ripped my arm from his grasp. "No, and I want to be stupid. I will break my promise." ,I screamed and climbed over the rail. "No, Bella. Stop this.", the voice it wasn't Sean's this time. I was going to drag it out the beautiful sound. A smiled lit my face ,and suddenly everyone else seemed distant. I let got of the rail with one hand and then the other. I was now balenced precarously on the edge.

"Don't break your promise Bella. You know this is stupid. Go back. You don't need to prove anything. Go back to your friends." _His _beautiful voice rang in my ears. I tried to drown out the words only the sound mattered. "Bella, no." ,it was Sean's voice that spoke this time. It was not the voice I wanted. I jumped. The water was warm and inviteing. It rushed up to meet me. I tumbled in the water and the darkness of the water surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. "Bella, swim.", the melodic voice ordered. I moved my arms and I felt like I was drifting. Then I broke the surface. I tried to breathe in air, but my lungs took in water instead. I went back under. My vision was blurred, but I thought I saw faces stareing down at me from the peir. The next thing I knew something was dragging me through the water.

**Sean Pov:**

"Don't be stupid. Do you want to get killed?", I yelled at Bella as I pulled her away from the edge. What is she thinking? Suddenly she ripped her arm from my grasp with a strength I didn't know she had. Then she was screaming at me. "No, and I want to be stupid. I will break my promise." What? What was she talking about? What promise? She ran to the end railing and climbed over. She looked down and a smile lit her face. I froze in my place. I had seen that same smile before. Right when she was about to get hit by that truck. She slowly let go with one hand and then the other, this shook me from my frozen state.

"Bella, no.",I yelled. Her smile fell from her face and she seemed disappointed. Then she jumped. My eyes widened, and something seemed to click inside my brain. I was suddenly running down the peir, frantic footsteps followed me. I let myself look over for a second to see it was Rob following me. We got down to the edge of the beach and I didn't even hesitate to jump in the water. I swan out to the end of the peir as fast as I could. It was a far way out and my engery was practically used up by the time I got to her. Luckly Rob folloewed me and helped me drag her toward the shore when we got the we were both panting. I looked over at Bella she was breathing. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella.", I called. "Wake up Bella." She coughed and turned over letting out water. She gasped for a air and coughed some more. "Sean?", her voice was weak. "Bella. Are you okay?" ,I asked. She sat up groggily. "Yeah, thank you and Sean?" ,she asked. I looked at her. "I'm sorry.", she said. I hugged her tight. She stiffened for a second before hugged me back. Then she turned to Rob. "Thank you." ,she said. He nodded. "Just don't do it again.", he said and smiled. A flicker of a smile was what she gave him in return. "Come on." ,I said looking up at the group on the peir. "Let's get you home." She nodded. We walked along the beach toward her house.

"Sean.", she said. "Yeah." She looked at me with a desperate look on her face. "Sean, Please don't tell Renee. I can't have her anymore worried about me anymore than she is." Her face was pleading. I sighed. "All right, Bella. All right."

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- I AM REALLY TIRED RIGHT NOW SO I'M JUST GOING TO SAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND THAT THE SONG IS UNWELL BY MATCHBOX TWENTY. THANK YOU REVIEWERS. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 5:**

**Sean Pov:**

It had been a few days since the peir incident. Veronica hadn't spoken to Bella since, though her and her friends told everyone at school about it. People would come up to her sometimes and ask her about it, and she would just say that it was a good thing Rob and I saved her. Then that was that, I became a hero and she became the school's crazy daredevil. Today was now Saturday and I was going to see Bella later and we were going to go with Rob, Drake, and Derek to the mall to see a movie. Now though I had to go to the grocery store for my mom to get chips and salsa. Her and Renee were going to a party tonight, and Renee didn't want Bella to have to stay home alone. Even if Bella had no problem with it.

I made my way down the street until I reached the grocery store. I had gotten the food and was walking out down the street when a couple caught my eye. They were talking to each other in hushed voices. They seemed to be argueing actually. The male who seemed to be as old as I was pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The girl who looked only a few years older than him put her hand on his shoulder. I realized they were both extreamly beautiful. She was thin and graceful looking with dark hair cropped short and spiked. She was almost as beautiful as Bella, I thought. Suddenly the guy looked up, his gaze was intensely on me and his eyes seemed questioning. I looked away, but from the cornor of my eye I saw him make his way toward me swiftly.

"Excuse me." ,a lilth voice called. I turned around to see the guy from across the street. He stopped as I did and then the girl was standing next to him looking at me curiously. "Can I help you?", I asked. His face was serious but he looked almost hopeful.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you might know where she is. She is, I believe staying with her mother somewhere around here.

Isabella Swan or you might know her as Bella. Do you know her?" I stared at him for a moment. How did he know Bella? And why was he looking for her? For some reason I didn't like this guy. I didn't want him near Bella. He raised his eyebrow and suddenly looked alittle angery yet he seemed understanding. I was confused, so I lied.

"Sorry, I don't know this Isabella.", I said. "Who are you anyway?" He looked at me thoughtful again, before he stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Edward Cullen.", she said. I nodded. "Sean Turner.", I said. Then I walked away. Maybe I'll ask Bella if she knows him later.

**Bella Pov:**

I waited by the door for Sean. He was suposed to be here ten minutes ago. What was taking him so long. I was annoyed with myself for some reason I felt uneasy. I couldn't even sit still for a few seconds. A few days ago I figured out that if I did something dangerous I could here _his _voice I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt strangely anxious to do something.

I paced the kitchen over and over. Mom had left an hour ago for the party. I had been like this since. Suddenly the door bell rang and I opened the door, Sean. He was standing there waiting for me. I walked outside with him to the car. "So are we going to pick up Rob, Drake, and Derek now?", I asked. He looked uneasy. "Actually.", he said as he reached up to the back of his neck looking embarassed.

"They just called. Rob has to go to his brothers house warming party and Derek and Drake got grounded for sneaking out the other night." Sean smiled. "I guess it's just you and me then, huh." ,he said. I wasn't happy about this, but I didn't say anything. I needed to get out of the house. I got in the car. He didn't turn on the radio because he knew that bothered me, unfortunatly that ment akward silence instead. "So what movie do you want to see?", he asked. Anything but a romantic one, I thought. "I don't know.", I said. He looked at me for a moment. "Would you rather just walk around the mall instead?" ,he asked. I nodded. We got to the mall quickly. I got out of the car.

"So.", he asked happily. "What store do you want to go in first?" I looked around. There was a bookstore. "Can we go into that bookstore." I pointed toward it. Maybe I can find a book that isn't a romance that I like. "Sure." Sean led me over toward the bookstore. Inside we split, searching for something interesting. There were only five other people in the bookstore, it was pretty small. The clerk, a couple, an old man, and a mother with her todler in the children's section. I want over to the mystery section. There were a hord of who-done-it books and I looked through them thinking that they would be my safest options. I read a few summery discriptions. Who would have known so many detective books involved twisted romance plots. I looked around for Sean.

He was in a differnt section, I wasn't sure which one though. "Hey, Sean what are you reading?", I asked. He looked up from the book he was looking at. He smiled. "I was reading a book on vampires. Cool, huh?" My stomach lurched and I looked at the name of the book section. Supernatural. "Cool.", I mumbled looking away. Sean didn't sense my discomfort, he went on. "Hey do you believe in vampires?", he asked. "Yeah.", I said. He looked skeptical. "That's weird I never thought you would be on to believe in supernatural." He smiled. I shrugged, hopeing he would get off the subject. He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Hey how about we go get something to eat. I'm kind of hungery." ,I said. He smiled wide. "I know just the place to eat. It's awesome." Sean grabbed my hand and led me out of the book store. We walked in the direction of the supposed resterant. Sean still held my hand, I didn't like it. "Uh, Sean." ,I said. He looked over at me. "Yeah, Bella?" ,he asked. I looked down at his hnd around mine and realized. He let it drop. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sean. I just-" ,he cut me off. "It's okay Bella." ,he smiled. I fooled him down to the end of the mall. There was a resterant, though it looked more like a family orriented sports bar. The waitress sat us and took our drink orders.

"Oh no." Sean suddenly said. I looked up at him alarmed. "What is it Sean?" He looked guilty. "I'm sorry ,Bella I didn't remember that tonight was kareoke night here. I looked around the resturant and sure enough I saw the small stage with the kareoke machine. "It's okay, Sean. I'll just tune out the music. They probably won't play the music to loud." Sean didn't look comforted by my words, if anything he looked even guiltier. "Bella, it's not that. This resturants dirfferent. They make everyone sing." I looked at him confused. "They choose people from random even if you don't want to do it, and if you refuse to sing they make a big deal out of it."

I looked at him alittle annoyed. "I can't sing.", I said. He shook his head. "Well I hope they don't pick you to sing then.

Of course they did pick me to sing then. The whole time I had shrunk down in my seat praying each time that I wouldn't get picked. I did. They gave me a book to choose a song from and I took it to the table to look it over with Sean. "I'm so glad we choose to eat here." ,I grumbled in a sarcastic tone. Sean looked guilty and I instantly felt bad for saying anything. "What should I sing?", I asked him. "Do you think I can get away with Happy Birthday?" He laughed. I looked over the songs one more time. I didn;t know the word to alot of the songs and most that I knew were love songs that I didn't want to hear must less sing. Then I found the perfect song. It seemed good for me, like it described what I felt sort of these days. I didn't show Sean which song I picked I just told our waitress and walked over to the stage. I was nervous but it wasn't so bad as it would have been if this were a year ago. I felt like embarassment didn't really matter though anymore. Though I really didn't want to get booed off the stage. The music started to play and the resturant seemed to quiet down and stare at me. I looked at the ground as I sang the first lyrics.

**Sean Pov:**

Bella got up onto the stage she didn't tell me what song she was going to sing. She looked nervous standing up there on stage, but I couldn't stop thinking how pretty she looked. She looked even more paler under the light they had for the stage and with her eyes blank stare she seemed eithereal almost. The music started and she looked down at the floor as she started to sing.

**All day stareing at the ceiling, makeing friends with shadows on my walls.**

**All night hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep, because **

**tommorrow might be good for somthing.**

**Hold on.**

**Feeling like I'm headed for a...**

**Breakdown.**

**And I don't know why. **

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell.**

**But, stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me.**

**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know right now you don't care.**

**But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be...**

**Me. Talking to myself in public, dodgeing glances on the train. **

**And I know, I know they've all been talking 'bout me.**

**I can hear em whisper and it makes me think there must be something wrong,**

**with me. Out of all the hours thinking somehow I've lost my mind.**

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell.**

**But, stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me.**

**I'm not crazy, I'm just alittle impaired. I know right now you don't care.**

**But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be...**

**I've been talking in my sleep. Pretty soon they'll come to get me.**

**Yeah, they're taking me away.**

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell.**

**But, stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me.**

**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know right now you don't care.**

**But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be...**

**Hey how I used to be, yeah.**

**How I used to be, yeah.**

**Yeah, I'm just alittle unwell.**

**How I used to be.**

**How I used to be.**

**I'm just alittle unwell...**

She stopped singing, in the midst of her song she had looked up at the audience. Her voice was hypnotic and everyone was cheering and a few were even yelling for another song. Her voice was beautiful, I wondered why she said she couldn't sing. Then there was her song, the words they had meaning. Like she ment everyone she sang. Which only made the song that much more beautiful. She walked back to our table and sat down. I just stared at her. "Was it really that bad?", she asked. I had had to double take on her question. Did she not hear the applause? "Bad? Bella, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Everyone was cheering. I though you said you couldn't sing." ,I said. She looked down. "I can't. I was worried I would be booed off the stage.", she said. I looked at her incredulous. "Can we just go?", she asked. We had already eaten and I paid when she was about to go on stage. "Sure." With that we left the resturant and started to walk toward the car. "Hey Bella, Can I ask you something?", I asked as we walked through the parking lot to the car, she looked up. "Sure.", she said. "What is it?" We were at the car now and we got in. I thought of how to ask her about the person I saw earlier, then decided to just come right out and say it. "Well, I was just wondering if you knew anyone named Edward Cullen?" What I did not expect was her response.

She gasped and pulled her arms around herself. Holding so tight it looked as if she were holding herself togather. Tears came to her eyes ans quietly fell out. She gasped a few choked sobs. Once she even repeated the name. "Edward.", she whispered. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, Bella I'm sorry. Please don't cry. What's wrong Bella?", I pleaded with her but she did not tell me. Instead she went on and I was helpless to help her. If I touched her it only seemed to make it worse. So we sat in the parking lot for what seemed like hours before she quieted down. "Are you okay?", I whispered softly not wanting her to start crying again. Her now bloodshot eyes looked at me and I could see the trails of tears down her face. She nodded but suddenly her eyes looked desperate. "Sean? Sean? Please, tell me where you heard that name. You have to tell me, Sean." ,she said. I was weary about telling Bella about the stranger I met earlier today.

She obviously noticed my weariness and pressed more. "Please Sean you must tell me. I promise that I will not cry again. You just have to tell me. It's very important." ,she pleaded. "Well, I was comeing home from the grocery store today and I noticed a strange couple walking on the other side of the street. Suddenly the guy looked up at me and walked over to me. He told me he was looking for you. I didn't want to them him were you were incase you didn't want to see him. I didn't get a good feeling about him too. I think I might have been right about not telling him were you were if you were going to react like this.", I finished. Bella was looking at me with wide eyes. Suddenly she looked forward and seemed to muble to herself. "Edward was looking for me.", she mumbled. It was werid how now as she said his name she was fine. Suddenly she looked back at me. "He was with someone?", she asked frantic. "What did she look like?", Bella pressed with wide eyes. I was odd she looked excited. "Well, uh, the girl had dark hair it was cut short. She was really skinny too.", I said. Bella's eyes lit up like I've never seen before, and the biggest smile lit her face. A tear came out though I thought it might be from happiness. "Alice.", she said. "He was with Alice. Oh, I've missed her." Suddenly her happiness faded though and she held herself again. "Calm down, Bella. They probably only want to make sure you didn't kill yourself or something. Then they'll leave. He doesn't love you anyway, not anymore." She was talking to herself though I could hear perefectly. What she said was bothered me though.

"Bella, who is ..." I didn't want to say more incase she went off again. She understood. Her tone was silent. "_He _was my boyfriend. The one who left. Alice is his sister and for awhile she was like my sister, like my best friend." She looked out the window. The silence took over.

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATLY. I HAVN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY FANFICS IN AWHILE. BY THE BY I HAVE A NEW STORY FOR TWILIGHT YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN, CHECK ON MY PROFILE FOR FORGOTTEN REMEMBERANCE. THANK YOU REVIEWERS._**

**_deepcutfighter- You rock._**

**_Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike- You really really rock._**

**_Jay.Marisa- Yes, that's where I got the song. I love it too. I love all the songs I put on here._**

**_TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb- Hi :)_**

**_PearlAngel16- Thanks_**

**_wantingedwardcullen- Alright (sighs) you can have Sean, just stop with the Alice eyes. Can't resist, eyes._**

**_Little-Nudger-MY-ASS- I love your screen name._**

**_2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes- I still can not get over that screen name, love it Adams Family. :)_**

**_Aliya Reggeti- I don't know what's really right, for Sean. To tell the truth._**

**_La Tua Cantante x 100- Yeah. Yep. I agree._**

**_TwilightObsessedOECD- I'm going to guess at the screen name and say Obsesed Edward Cullen Disorder. Am I right?_**

**_KissMeCullen.KissMe- I'm glad this story is better than the other 'Bella goes to live with Renee after Edward leaves fanfics', even if you haven't read anyothers._**

**_P.S- I am looking for a Beta for this fanfic. I am finally caving. So if anyone would like to Beta please volunteer. Otherwise, I'll have to live without a beta._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella's Pov: **

The time with Sean was fun and I realized that I loved singing that song on stage. It felt good to get out my emotions. Of course the real thing that bothered me was what Sean had said. Did he really see Edward and Alice? Are they really looking for me? Why? All those questions spun through my head. If they were looking for me, not that I can even think about ever seeing them again since it's probably just a coincidence; it would probably just be to check up on me or something. It's not like ... No I don't think anything. However what I wouldn't give to see him again. I would die when he left ,but it would be worth it.

School. is. so. boring. All I can do is sit here at this stupid desk and listen to a teacher talk in a monotone voice. I couldn't concentrate at all. All I could think about was Edward. For some reason it doesn't hurt so much to think his name today. Maybe I finally healing, possibly. Or that there's hope of seeing him somehow, major possibility. Finally the bell rings, school is out. I race out the classroom nearly running over Sean in the process. He catches me as I trip and holds me upright.

"Wow, Bella. I don't think I've ever seen you excited and so happy before. Where you in a rush to?" ,he asked.

"Let's do something today, anything. I want to go somewhere." Sean looks thrilled at my words and smiles.

"Well, everyone's going down to the pier but after what happened last time-" He drifted off as if remembering. "we can go somewhere else.", he suggests. I shake my head.

"No the pier is fine. I promise I won't jump this time." He looks appeased. So we head for the bus and to the pier.

2 hours later

We arrived at the pier and everyone was already there. We had stopped at our houses to change and take showers first. Rob was the first to greet me.

"Hey Bella. So you did come. I hope we won't be having a repeat performance of last time now.", he faked seriousness and I laughed. He looked taken aback for a moment.

"Wow, you seem really happy today Bella." , he noted. We walked up onto the pier and went down to the end. I talked with Rob and the twin. Sean seemed to hang around me a lot too. Jared was there with his followers and so was Veronica and hers though not even she could brake my momentary not depressed and down mood. I laughed more than I had in months. I smiled and joked. I wonder what had changed. Then of course everything shifted and my life was filtered out of everything sad because my gaze shifted to the side and I could see two figures making their way down the pier. My heart caught in my chest and everyone turned to look at the two approaching.

**Sean POV:**

"Hey who are those two?", Veronica asked Jared and everyone turned to see two people walking down the pier. They were too far away to see at the moment but they were both teenagers. Then I realized who they were. It was the two that asked about Bella the other day. I tensed and turned to look at Bella. She stood froze still in the middle on the deck on the pier. The smile had left her face but she didn't look sad just wary. Actually her eyes seemed to glow they followed the figures every movement. Her skin had lost all the color it had before, which really wasn't a lot to begin with. I looked back at the two, they were moving quickly down the pier and it looked like the guy was almost pained to be moving so slow. In my peripheral vision I saw Bella clutch the end of the pier's guard rail.

The guys face was fully visible now and I heard Veronica, Katie, and Felicity gasp. Bella looked like she was going to start crying tears of joy.

"Edward.", she whispered barely auditable. The so called Edward stopped a few feet away and was suddenly taking extremely slow step as if not to frighten Bella. The he moved toward her. I had the urge to jump between them but the looks on their faces stopped me. It was easy to see they loved each other. I clenched my teeth as I watched everything that unfolded next.

**Bella POV:**

Edward and Alice approached. I noticed that Alice had a huge grin on her face and she looked pained that she couldn't reach out and hug me. I didn't look at Alice long though, because right next to her stood the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. I felt like I could cry, but something in me reminded me that he had said he didn't love me. I was suddenly torn between real tears or tears of joy, I picked neither. Far in the background, I heard Veronica, Felicity, and Katie gasp but it was drained out in my head by my heart beat. Suddenly I felt together, my chest didn't ache.

I wanted Edward approach carefully, slowly like he had done when he thought I would be afraid and run away. His eyes were even more gorgeous than I remembered. They never flickered from mine for an instant and they burned with intensity. He was so close now.

"Edward.", I whispered so soft my own ears barley hear it. He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace. I couldn't help myself, I buried my face into his chest and breathed in his scent. So...perfect, I thought. Edward's face brushed my hair and I looked up at him. A loving smile appeared on his face and his eyes looked as if he would be crying if he could. Something warm ran down my cheek and I realized that I had started crying. These tears were of joy. He brushed them from my face and whispered in my ear, "Bella."

**to be continued...**


End file.
